


Work In Progress

by TheDeadlyViper



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, M/M, Short, Weaponry hidden in unusual places
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 16:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16538051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadlyViper/pseuds/TheDeadlyViper
Summary: Bucky is a work in progress. Steve knows this. Is very aware of how much unconditioning he would need to go through. So while they have reached a level of comfort within their relationship, there are certain habits he must live with that are still unusual to say the least.





	Work In Progress

Bucky is a work in progress. Steve knows this. Is very aware of how much unconditioning he would need to go through. So while they have reached a level of comfort within

their relationship, there are certain habits he must live with that are still unusual to say the least. For example: Steve wakes up in the morning and he is not in any way

expecting the greeting to the new day he gets when, upon pouring out a bowl of breakfast cereal, a handgun comes clattering out of the box. For a second, he just blinks at

the bowl with it’s strange topping, wondering if he’s actually awake. Before he turns his head and says,

“BUCKY!” The former assassin comes to stand in the doorway.

“What?” He asks, before following Steve’s line of sight to the pistol.

“Oh. Hey, I was lookin’ for that.” He says as he reaches over to pick the thing up and tuck it in his waistband. As he turns away he adds,

“Watch out for the bullets.” Steve groans and pushes his cereal aside, not feeling hungry anymore. The following afternoon, Steve is in the bathroom and the toilet isn’t filling

up with water and while he’s no plumber, the first thing he does is lift the top of the tank. Sure enough, there’s another gun. Wrapped in a ziplock bag and sunk to the

bottom. “You gotta be kidding me.” He mutters as he sets the dripping thing on the countertop and resolves he’ll talk to Bucky about this later. Which he promptly forgets

about, until while lying in bed at night, he hears a faint rustling noise and an even fainter click from Bucky’s side of the bed.

“No.” Steve says, before he even opens his eyes.

“But - “ Bucky starts.

“Bucky! Put that thing away! Right now!” Steve scolds. Bucky grumbles, but a moment later, he hears the bedside night table open and close. When Bucky is gone for one of

his various appointments, Steve goes on a search. He’s not disappointed. He finds yet another gun hiding in a waffle box in the freezer. One in the couch cushion. Pieces of an

AK hidden in various spots throughout the apartment. All in all, when he’s finished, there is a small armory piled up on top of the coffee table in the living room. Worse still,

almost all the guns are loaded. Except for the AK. When Bucky steps through the door, he knows he’s in trouble, because Steve is sitting on the couch, arms crossed and face

unhappy.

“Well?” Steve demands as he gestures to the coffee table.

“Got anything to say?” Bucky shifts and rubs the back of his neck.

“Uh…”

“Bucky, this is insane! I’m sorry, I love you. But this is crazy. This is crazy behavior and I won’t tolerate it!” Steve says and now Bucky gives him a wounded look and says,

“M’not crazy…” Steve gives a sigh.

“I didn’t say you were - look. No more guns, Buck. That’s it.” He says firmly.

“But I....” Bucky shifts. “I need them.” And Steve takes one look at his face and quickly stands up and crosses the short distance to him. He takes his jaw in one hand and

tilts it up to meet his gaze.

“Buck, do you not...feel safe?” He asks. And he’s kicking himself. Of course, he should have thought of that first. Bucky doesn't want to hurt the blonde's feelings.

“Not...all the time.” he says slowly. But instead of Steve’s being hurt that Bucky didn’t feel safe with him, he just says,

“And the guns, they make you feel better?”

“Sometimes.” Bucky admits. Steve gives a sigh and puts his arms around the brunette. Bucky embraces him, letting his head fall against his shoulder. After a few minutes

Steve says,

“One gun. Just one.” Bucky lets himself smile.

“One.” He repeats. He pauses. “Can it be the AK?”


End file.
